Miss You Dearly
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The holidays are a happy time where family both near and far come together to celebrate and catch up with the gossip and news in their lives. For Kris, this reunion with their brother Asriel is long overdue. However while waiting for both the new year and a potential new different Asriel, Kris finds their anxieties and worries overwhelm them and disappears. Has Asriel Changed?


Miss You Dearly

**Author Notes: Ladies and Gentlemen i am so happy to note that I am making good head way on this one shot week. I might actually finish in time. This time we be doing Deltarune which I do not own(Still waiting for chappy 2-will i ever get to play you)**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Here's your hot coco Kris dear."** A steamy mug was gently pushed towards the young teen. Kris gave a small thank you before turning their head towards the window. It was only three-thirty in the afternoon and already the sun was going down.

It was getting dark yet time seemed to just be dragging on. All day Kris had been doing their best to distract themselves as their big brother was finally coming home-and with waiting came excited butterflies and nervous tension.

So they decided to take a walk around town, yet much to their frustration, trying to distract themselves wasn't happening as all everyone Kris ran into just. Would. Not Shut UP about how happy they were for Asriel coming back.

They weren't surprised with their reactions however...Asriel was the golden child to the Dreemur family. He was the one people hanged out with, he was the scholar, the athlete-perfection rolled up into one furry package.

As happy as Kris was knowing their big brother was coming home, there was this bitterness deep within their soul. And even more then that, fear. It's been ages since Asriel came home, and that left uncertainty.

Would the loving, caring elder sibling Kris knew and appreciated still be there? Or has he changed? The moment their mom got the call a week ago and gave them the news left this mixed feeling within them.

All their life Kris has been forced to accept and adapt to whatever life has thrown at them. Their birth parents dying forcing them into foster care until they got adopted, said adopting parents getting a divorce, getting bullied for being the only human in a monster town.

There's been no stability in their life, as even Asriel, their rock and support who would bring them to their favorite restaurant every weekend for breakfast, and play games in the secret playroom in their moms' school left them.

And they understood why, Asriel wanted to expand his horizons as he went for a higher degree of education...still in the end, he abandoned them, just like everyone else. Taking away what little joy and sense of peace they had.

Now, the clock was chiming away each hour, and Kris was starting to loose their resolve in wanting to see him. Standing up, Kris leaves a ten dollar bill under their untouched mug. Leaving without word.

Right now Kris just didn't know what to do. Their emotions were tug a warring with their mind, and frankly they just felt hollow. Because regardless of how Asriel was when he came home, thing just wouldn't be the same.

**"Kris? W-where are you going?"** They ignored the kind restaurant owner's question, hiding their cold, pained face deeper into the thick, heavy sweater. At this point Kris was done with the supposed New Year coming up.

Things change, but for them at least it never got better. The only sanctuary Kris could seek shelter in, the one place where they could feel joy without remorse was the play room at school. With the holidays the school was closed, no students in sight, and that sounded just fine to the teen.

No one would bug them as they allowed their fantasies to fly. Kris snuck their way in through one of the windows, easily landing on the hard tile floors with grace. This wasn't the first time they've had to do this-and though it'll be the last this year, Kris doubted they'll ever stop.

The desire to escape, to be free of the shackles of society that gripped their very soul...it was the only way for them to stay sane. Where they don't have to be constantly compared to their brother or deal with their parents fighting. Where for once Kris can be the hero.

Oh yes, they couldn't get into the room fast enough. Locking themselves in they stared fondly at the old cat plushy still sitting in front of the checker board. They didn't bother picking up the pieces scatter about.

They were too happy from playing with Susie knowing she not only enjoyed it, but she even wanted to continue their little game. Did Susie and Kris become friends from their little roleplay? They'd like to think so, as the girl before would constantly threaten to eat/kill them. She was nicer, more open and had a wonderful smile.

Though despite such positive statements Kris was still doubtful if she was telling the truth, feeling uneasy as they contemplate where the two of them stood. Was Susie's newfound niceness because them being friends or was it just because the story Kris wove for them was something she enjoyed.

Where as soon as she gets bored, she ditches them. Honestly things were getting too confusing for Kris, even as they picked up the tattered cat plush they struggled. Most people would simply call them childish for playing make believe, but to them-these toys, these games, were just as real as their family and life.

Before Asriel left, he had told Kris to always follow their heart and to be true to themselves. He had tried to be the kind, supportive brother he is when offering such encouragement, but...in the end Kris couldn't.

Tears flowed freely down their face as slid their back against the wall, lowering gently down to the floor. They sat there, hands wrapped around their knees, just lost in their thoughts.

Their back going stiff, exhaustion filling their frame, and though the tears stopped, the sadness remained. Time went on as they drifted into an uneasy sleep. Unaware of the sheer panic they caused their family. Asriel arrived to the restaurant, shivering from the cold, only to find himself going wide eyed as he's told Kris left ages ago.

**"Did they tell you where they were going?!"** The poor woman could only shake her head. **"No, in general they weren't acting right. They didn't even touch the hot coco they ordered."** Cursing to himself he rushes out the door, texting his parents in the hopes that Kris just went home.

However his hopes were dashed when both replied-then called him asking what was going on. **"Kris left before I got to the restaurant! And no one knows where they went!"** Asriel had been so excited when he told his family he was coming home.

Though he was enjoying school and his classes he was getting terribly homesick, missing his moms cooking, his dads flowers, and his sibling's company. Sure he missed his friends but it wasn't the same. **"Where are they?"**

And it certainly wasn't appreciated as people would leave him alone. Instead of worrying about why Asriel was shouting for his sibling, or was running around like a maniac when he just got into town, people were constantly getting in his way, demanding his attention as if things were peachy.

**_"Hey Azzy~ Welcome back! How was school?"_**

_**"There you are~ You gotta tell me about all the cool stuff you did while you were away!**_

_**"Like how have you been!"**_

**"Something wrong dude? You're out of breath."** Of course the only person to see something was wrong was BP. **"Have you seen Kris anywhere?"** Asriel needed some good news. Harsh winds were blowing, making the already chilly temperatures even colder.

If Kris was hiding out somewhere in town, they could very well freeze to death, especially when the restaurant owner told him they were only dressed in a jacket. No hat or gloves-it was a miracle they were wearing boots in the snow!

BP thought for a moment, trying to remember as it's been a busy night of dealing with obnoxious, drunk customers. Then it hits him. **"Yeah, they were heading towards the upper part of town, not sure what they were doing. They seemed kinda down. Everything ok?"**

Asriel grimaced at the question. **"I don't even know. Kris was supposed to meet me at the local diner, but they left before I arrived."** But now the young man pondered his siblings' actions. Why on earth did they go to the upper part of town. All that was up there were a few houses and the...

**"I think I know where Kris went. Thanks for everything BP-if I don't see you later, happy New Year!"** With that he rushes off, leaving a waving, costume wearing cat monster in the dust. **"Good luck man!"** He honestly had no clue what was going on, but he hoped things turned out well for the Dreemurs.

And that looked to be the case as Asriel made the quick trip up to the school, only to groan as he found it (of course) locked. **"Now what?"** His first thought was to grab his cell phone again, seeing if his mom could meet him with the keys to the school.

But then a huge burst of wind blew through, the harsh wind ripping into the protective layers the goat monster had on. Not even his fur could protect him, however he wasn't focusing on how much of a nice cream he was becoming. Because he found an open window, pushing that cold air in.

If he didn't think Kris was in the school before, the window confirmed it, as Asriel knew his mom very well-and every year whether it's due to a holiday season or the weekend, she always double checks and locks things up.

**"Kris? Kris where are you?"** Getting in was a bit of a struggle, as the boy had grown broader and taller, making it a tight squeeze with the window. **"Oof!"** He fell, smacking face first into the tile floor. **"Ow..."** Rubbing his snout Asriel continues onwards.

His feet taking him exactly where to go...the old playroom. As soon as he opens the door, he sees his younger sibling crouched into the corner fast asleep. "Thank goodness." Asriel doesn't hesitate hugging the sleeping human.

Up until now, he had feared the worst-thinking Kris had been going through a depression state-he didn't even want to think about what he feared had happened, he was so relieved. **"Azzy?"** Tears were in the goat boys eyes. **"Howdy Kris...I'm home! Why didn't you wait for me? You had me worried sick!"**

It wasn't a dream, their brother was here, hugging them tight. **"I...was feeling down, so I came here. Sorry for worrying you."** There was a lump in their throat as Asriel kept rambling about how happy he was to see them.

**"I missed you so much! You have no idea."** It was the words Kris had desperately been wanting to hear. Their soul was completely at ease knowing that their brother, as he takes a tissue out and blows his nose...hadn't changed like they feared.

If anything he seemed like even more of a caring, protective brother then when he left. A random pattern of melodies interrupts the warm reunion, as Asriel separates just enough to where he can open up his cell.

But for a minute he regrets it as his mother blows up from the speaker.** "Have you found Kris? We've already contacted Undyne and are getting a search party together! Hello? Asriel are you there?!"** Chuckling nervously the elder boy replies.

**"It's fine mom, I managed to find them-they had been taking a nap is all. We're on our way home now."** He immediately hangs up, ending the conversation before it even begins.** "Come on Kris...let's go home, before mom sends the whole town after us."**

For Kris...things were never going to be 100 percent ok, and they had come to accept that, for now though, as their brother offers a warm, fuzzy hand to them. It was enough. **"Oh I almost forgot-happy New Year Kris!"**

the end

**Author Notes: Not gonna lie, I struggled quite a bit typing this chapter. I had the concept based on Asriel coming back, but i didn't originally plan on going the angsty, dark path we have...although to me it makes sense. Throughout the whole town all you hear is Asriel this and Asriel that.**

**Kris in general feels like an outcast, and hearing your sibling who is praised to the moon and back constantly being talked about can really nail ones self-esteem. i know I have my moments when im compared to my sisters.**

**Still we got our happy ending, I got 1 new years story done so far so I'm happy...this one shot is probably going to undergo some serious editing before posting though. I'm not entirely satisfied yet. But that's my problem lol.**

**Guys if you like this story please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support my stories get as I love seeing people enjoy my work. I got other one shots lined up for the holidays, so feel free to check those and previous holiday one shots i've done. See ya next time-tchao for now.**


End file.
